


[Playlist] Heart of Glass

by GuardianofTarts (TKodami)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mirror Universe, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Playlist, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts
Summary: What if Search for Spock happened in the Mirrorverse? Reeling from the loss of Spock, Admiral Kirk begins to self-destruct. When he learns Spock’s body must be taken to Mount Seleya, Kirk finds himself embroiled in his own mutiny against the empire. Will the crew of the ISS Enterprise rally around their former captain? How far will kirk go for a man who disavowed him with his last breath?My entry for the OMS Challenge 2015. A playlist for Mirrorverse Star Trek III, Heart of Glass. This is a follow-up to Through the Mirror.





	[Playlist] Heart of Glass

[Search for Spock: Heart of Glass Mix](https://8tracks.com/guardianoftarts/search-for-spock-heart-of-glass-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [GuardianofTarts](http://8tracks.com/guardianoftarts?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  
  
[Click for full size track listing booklet](https://imgur.com/evuxOYC)  


  
[Click for full-size cover](https://imgur.com/NfnC4sl)  


**Author's Note:**

> Due to tumblr's recent crackdown, I'm backing up much of my old Star Trek fan content to the archive. This playlist was created for the 2015 Old Married Spirk Challenge, and it remains one of my favorite K/S creations. The cover was painted as an homage to Bob Peak’s _Search for Spock_ poster.
> 
> The playlist for _Through the Mirror_ , the Mirrorverse version of Wrath of Khan, can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129096).


End file.
